1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal suitably applied to a mobile telephone terminal having a touch panel, for example, and an application-start method applied to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of mobile terminals having a touch panel have been developed. When a user operates a mobile terminal having a touch panel, the user presses the touch panel with a finger or a stylus so that the user can select an icon from one main menu screen, and thus a sub-menu screen is displayed by that selection operation. In that state, the user selects an icon again by a touch operation so that a content screen that the user wants to use is displayed finally.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-154069 includes a description on a mobile terminal in which a user inputs a character corresponding to a specific word related to an application so that the mobile terminal automatically determines the application corresponding to the input character, and suitably starts the application.